An increasing number of distributed applications process continuously flowing data from geographically distributed sources, perform analytics on the streamed data, and provide analysis results to entities that may also be geographically distributed. The continuously flowing data may be generated from sensor measurements that capture real-time data describing current operating characteristics of a remotely distributed device.